


Lunch Date

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Genderfluid, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected lunch out is just what Will needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

Clicks of the keyboard sounded off like a metronome as they echoed through the expensive office space. The radio was clicked off hours ago as loud fanatical commercials dug repeatedly into Will’s head, distracting him from his task at hand.

He broke the beat of his keys to size up the unfinished items on his clipboard as every organized bone in his body wished he had sorted the tasks in order of importance. Turning back to his screen Will gave a full bodied sigh as he dared his eyes to look at the clock.

“Quarter past one…” He regretfully told himself, wishing the hours in his work day would go by faster.

A jingle from his phone was unexpected but thoroughly welcomed as he froze his train of thought to latch his fingers tightly to the device. Swiftly flicking his thumb across the screen, a smile found its way to his lips as he saw the name of the sender.

“Get your ass down here we’re going out for lunch! XX”

Shaking his head Will could almost vividly hear his dark haired companion shout the words that were on the screen. Will wasted no time in typing out a reply: “Give me one minute. “As he hit sent he knew the next devious text would be something around the lines of a count down.

Not wanting to misuse his time Will rocketed out of his chair and dashed to his office’s coat rack. He snatched up his dark blazer and slipped it on, only giving a small pat with his hands to the pockets to make sure he had his wallet.

Managing to catch an empty elevator Will used the time to check his reflection in the smudged metal walls. He quickly ran his hands over his hair to make sure it looked in place before trying to curve down an unruly eyebrow hair.

The sharp ring of the elevator spun Will around as he collected his bearings. He stepped out into the modern lobby of the office building and scanned around the bustling workers coming and going on their own lunch breaks.

A bright break of green caught his eye, a forgotten familiar fabric piece that drew him in. He smiled all knowingly as he crept silently over to the bent person who busied themselves with the decorative fishpond.

Extending out a hand Will impishly goosed the tightly clothed bottom, catching the stomach of the surprised body to keep them from falling.

“Will!” The voice squeaked as they grabbed at the confining arm.

“And what do I owe this honour Parvlina?” The blonde man hummed as he ran his lips up the soft neck, planting a kiss just below the black hair.

Shrugging shoulders to give space to turn around Parvlina grinned sweetly, “Well you were gone when I woke up so I thought I should pay you a visit at work.”

Will couldn’t help himself as his hands found Parvlina’s hips, using the grip to give a submerging hug. He ruffled the bunched fabric at their shoulder, taking in a much needed breath of their scent before scattering more kisses at exposed skin.

“Wow Will, so affectionate today aren’t you?” Parvlina laughed as Will riddled their skin with attention.

“Hmm I can’t help it,” Pulling away for a breath Will admired the form fitting dress that clung right on every angle, “I haven’t had my fix of you my little Parvlina in a while.” He sweet-talked, rubbing their noses together in a way that lacked grace but still had all the affection that was intended.

Enjoying the attention Parvlina pushed back to plant a kiss to Will’s cheek, “Well, pants just didn’t feel right today…”

Will tilted his head to the side, sighing contently. The dark eyes in front of him seemed to smile back as Parvlina pouted their lips to smack a small airborne kiss.

“Well,” Slinging an arm around Parvlina’s shoulders Will pulled them with him to the large glass doors, “I think this means we should try out that new steak house.”

Parvlina sucked in their cheeks to direct a face at Will, “A steak house? For lunch?”

With a short laugh Will held the door open, “It’s a five star fancy restaurant and you’re dressed up so nice today, can’t let a rare moment like this go to waste!”

“What? You saying I dress like a slob regularly?” Parvlina raised their eyebrows, waiting for a horribly thought out excuse to spill from Will.

“Well, sorry to say but it’s pretty much impossible to get Parv to wear anything besides jeans. Can’t get into a five star restaurant with my date wearing jeans!” Will laughed as he poked Parvlina’s side.

Constructing another silly face that one would make in a mirror alone Parvlina slipped outside, allowing the breeze to catch their hair. Feeling their hand being engulfed by a strong wide palm Parvlina gripped tightly at the offered hand, giving Will a light show of teeth.

“Best make them most of it then! Let’s go eat!”


End file.
